Buried in Snow
Buried ''in ''Snow Episode Two, Season Seven, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Starring Ryewillow/Kouhai! This will be in third person and perhaps there will be a bit of Storm and the four others in here. Buried in Snow Ryewillow let out a tiny shriek and jumped back. She felt Kouhai press against her and she relaxed slightly. In front of her was a white and brown she-cat. Her fur was long and she looked absolutely stunning. There wasn’t a speck of dirt on them and she was beaming. Kouhai tensed again. Another she-cat emerged, looking just as gorgeous, but there were a few mud stains here and there. “Kitkat, I told you not to startle them.” “You also said I should go first because I was the least frightening,” Kitkat countered, “So I had to prove that I could be scary.” She purred. Ryewillow blinked rapidly, then stuttered, “You’re Frosty and Kitkat. What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?” Kitkat shrugged, “Helping?” “You’re here to help?” Kouhai spat, his eyes wide, “You hate the Clans though!” Frosty snorted, “Yes, we do, but we have made several alliances before with the Clans and I find that…rather pleasant. Of course I despise the Clans for what they have done, but I willing to let that go.” “For now,” Kitkat added helpfully, “We only need some help and-” Frosty shoved Kitkat aside, “I told you not to tell them that!” She sighed. Kitkat yelped and jumped up, “Yes and I have my own thoughts, don’t I?” Her eyes sparked with a rebellious light. Ryewillow blinked. Kitkat seemed to remembered where they were, “I mean,” she mewed forcefully, “That I didn’t mean to say that.” She averted her gaze quickly. Frosty muttered something inaudible and she cast Kitkat a look. “Anyways, perhaps we could help, or get some help, the Clans.” Ryewillow shrugged helplessly, “We’re on our way to the ThunderClan camp to investigate what’s going on,” she explained. “We’ll come!” Kitkat perked up. Kouhai was examining Kitkat. “What’s wrong?” Ryewillow whispered to the young tabby tom, “You don’t like her, do you?” “No well,” Kouhai sighed, “I like Frosty more than Kitkat only because Kitkat’s always hiding something. It’s as if she’s…vulnerable.” “Why does that scare you?” “It doesn’t!” he sighed, “It’s more like, I want to know what she’s hiding. Frosty’s more direct, she’s strict and always in control. In the group, we can always have private audiences with Frosty, but we can’t do that with Kitkat. It’s either, Frosty alone, or Frosty with Kitkat.” Ryewillow took that in, “Well, she’s always saying things Frosty doesn’t want her to, and she cares more about her pelt.” Kouhai shook his head, “I think it’s a cover act. There’s more to Kitkat then she wants us to know.” They padded in silence after that. Frosty and Kitkat were arguing, but they soon hushed when they tumbled into a snowfall. Frosty scrambled out, snarling, “I seriously hate snow!” “Funny cause the snow is just like you,” Kitkat purred. Frosty rolled her eyes, “As if you don’t hate it either.” “It makes my fur look shinier! Of course I love it,” Kitkat began to groom her fur, “Though it leans white dots on some parts of my fur.” Ryewillow watched the exchange with wide eyes. It did seem as though Kitkat was constantly using her peppy attitude to hide something darker. Frosty never seemed to anywhere without the brown and white she-cat either. “Let’s move on,” Kouhai interrupted, “The snowfall shouldn’t be here, right, Ryewillow?” She jolted out of her thoughts. “No…this is where the ThunderClan’s camp is supposed to be.” Fear coursed through her. What if the ThunderClan cats were still in there? What if they had been buried in a pile of snow this high? “Ryewillow?” She jumped and turned quickly. Bramblestar stood behind her, his amber eyes worried, “Why are you standing here?” “We came to help!” Kitkat beamed instead, before Ryewillow could respond, “Isn’t that nice of us?” Bramblestar’s fur bushed up when he spotted Kitkat and Frosty. “What are you two rogues doing here? Our alliance is over.” Frosty pushed her way forward and edged Kitkat back. “We’re here to help and possibly ask for help ourselves,” she mewed diplomatically, “There’s another…threat looming behind us.” “Which is why we’re here,” Kouhai finished. Bramblestar frowned, “Well, half of the ThunderClan camp is flooded in snow. We’re still trying to find the rest of the cats.” “What do you think caused this?” Ryewillow gasped. “Cats,” Kitkat mewed easily, swishing her tail, “The stone hollow has places where you can stand above the camp and push the snow over.” Frosty glanced at the brown and white she-cat, almost as if she was warning her and nodded, “This threat I was talking about must have a lot of cats to easily bury your camp in snow.” Kouhai pawed the snow, “It’s like a final battle against the Clans,” he murmured, “A final challenge that we have to face and pull through.” “Cats have been missing recently,” Ryewillow recalled, “Even as we were fighting the Underground. Cats like Flameheart.” “And Wavepaw and Mosspaw,” Kouhai added, “Has any ThunderClan cats been missing? Or rogues?” “Some of our cats have disappeared,” Kitkat agreed, “It started a moon ago.” Bramblestar pondered over that question, “Yes, two cats have disappeared, they were on the hunting patrol before never coming back.” Ryewillow felt blood go cold, “Something big is going on.” Frosty coughed, “Now, I’d love to continue chatting, but you said some of your cats are still in the camp?” Bramblestar shot to his paws, “You’re right!” Ryewillow quickly scrambled through the snow after her leader. She swore that she heard Kitkat mutter, “Mouse-brained fool.” The snow was heard to go through. It was wet and clung to their feet. Kitkat constantly stopped and wailed about her fur, which made Frosty yell at her. This only made Kitkat stop and groom her fur just to infuriate Frosty. Finally, after minutes of arguing, Kitkat agreed to stop worrying about her perfect fur. Kouhai was silent as he pushed aside snow to make passageways through out the camp. Ryewillow desperately tried to scent the missing cats, but had no luck in the world of white and ice. “I got through to a den!” Kouhai called out. The white and brown she-cat rushed over to his side, “It’s the apprentice den!” She hurried inside and found Hollypaw curled up in her nest. “Hollypaw, wake up!” She urged, nudging the young cat. “Hm?” the black she-cat stirred, “Is the snowstorm over?” The den hadn’t collapsed-thankfully-and several others were huddled in their nests in despair. “It’s over,” Ryewillow reassured them, “We need to evacuate camp before its too late. Come on, all of you.” She herded them outside where Kouhai was waiting. Bramblestar and a few warriors were outside, plowing their way through the snow if find the other dens. Ryewillow, fearing for her Clanmates’ safety, dug after them. “Someone should check the top,” Frosty advised, “Kitkat and I will go.” “It’s not safe to stand around in here when there could be more cats up there,” Kitkat added. “We’ll come too,” Ryewillow and Kouhai volunteered. Bramblestar nodded his approval and the four cats hurried up to top of the stone hollow. “I heard noise over there,” Kitkat whispered, jerking her head in the direction of a snow covered valley. Frosty frowned, “There’s plenty of snow up there for a group of cats to push down a cliff.” As they crept towards the area, Ryewillow could make out whispers and orders being mewed. “Hurry and push that over here! We’re about to attack again. Get in your positions!” “Be prepared to fight,” Frosty hissed, then she leaped out from the snow and attacked the rogues. Kitkat joined her, and the two notorious rogue leaders fought in unison. Ryewillow was amazed by their sheer force, and Kouhai had to nudge her to get her to move. “Come on!” He mewed, “We have to help!” They jumped to join the fight, but it was nearly a losing battle. They were outnumbered five to one. But Ryewillow kept fighting, determined to protect her home. She lashed out with her claws and tried to keep them at bay. They couldn’t reach her camp. She wouldn’t let them. It seemed like a century had passed when Bramblestar’s familiar war cry sounded from behind them. The rogues had been pushing the four of them back, until their paws were slipping from the snow and they were fighting to stay away from the cliff side. “ThunderClan, forward!” Ryewillow risked a look over her shoulder. Behind Bramblestar were a lot more warriors then she had imagined. They must have dug through the camp and found all the buried cats. “Ryewillow!” A blow caught her shoulder and she tumbled backwards, her head spinning. Suddenly teeth dug into her scruff and she felt herself fly over the edge of the cliff. StarClan, save me! “I’ve got you,” Kouhai strained voice reached her ears, “I’ll never let go, Ryewillow.” She tried to look down. The snow seemed far away, and Ryewillow wasn’t sure if she would break anything if she fell. “Kouhai,” Ryewillow closed her eyes, “I love you.” This time the silver tom didn’t object. He was silent for a bit; Ryewillow assumed he was trying to keep them from slipping. “I love you too.” “Kouhai, watch out!” ~ I let out a short scream and jumped back. I opened and closed my mouth. “Sunny? Crowheart?” What were they doing here? Hadn’t they left? Brownhare’s eyes were narrowed, “Didn’t you two promise to leave?” The pair stopped to turn and stare at us. Shade made a strangling noise and I thanked StarClan that Snowbreeze was not here. “Oh, hello again.” I took in a deep breath. “Like Brownhare said, you two promised to stay away. What makes you come back now?” Crowheart tilted his head to survey me. “Our cats went missing,” he admitted, “We trailed their scent down here.” His piercing yellow eyes remained cold, like the last time we saw him. “I don’t suppose you have them?” Sunny hissed, her malevolent eyes taunting and calculating. “Why would we have them?” I snorted, “Keeping you away was hard enough, why would we want to lure you back here?” Brownhare shot me a warning look. The sun shone brightly on us now, and it made Sunny’s golden fur scintillate. No matter how brightly that she-cat shone, I would never fully trust her. Crowheart stepped forward, “I know Sunny must hate me for thinking this, but perhaps we could join forces?” “Join forces?” Shade echoed. “Not until hedgehogs fly,” I snarled, flattening my ears. Last time we had come in contact with the Vicious nearly killed us all. Sunny rolled her eyes, “We’re the only ones left of the Vicious, what do you expect us to do? Plus, we’ll be forever in your debt if you help us.” “Hah,” I curled my lip, “As if.” Brownhare laid his tail on my shoulder, his voice hesitant. “Storm, maybe we should consider it. The force we’re working against is strong, strong enough to terrorize all the groups around here. They’ll only be here until they find their cats. We can keep an eye on them and make sure they stay where they’re supposed to be.” “And what?” I snapped, “Only for them to turn out to be traitors?” The brown tom flinched and stepped back. I berated myself for being so harsh, but I refused to step down. “I’m not going to risk it. They can find their cats on their own.” Crowheart’s eyes lingered on me as I turned to stalk away, “You used to be nicer.” And that’s what made me stop and reconsider. ~ Kouhai felt something hit him. Before he could grasp the slippery surface, he felt himself being thrown forward. “Kouhai!” He heard Kitkat’s scream. Before he could even react… …he and Ryewillow plunged over the top of the hollow and into the camp. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold